


Training

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what do you think you can teach me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"In there."

Noah gestured into the empty interrogation room and walked in, briefly glancing around the room.

"You know," Sylar said, "I don't think I ever made it into one of these rooms."

"Well, these days seem to be all about second chances, don't they?" Noah kept his voice calm biting back a number of snappy responses. They would wait.

"So, partner," Sylar emphasised the term and Noah barely suppressed a shudder. "What are we here for?"

Noah smiled the broad, truly happy smile of someone who is locked in a room, alone, with a man who has done unspeakable things to his child.

"Training," he said.

Sylar snorted. "And what do you think you can teach me?"

"Sounds like I could start with humility." Noah had pitched his tone to sound as much like a father talking down to a child as possible. As Sylar glared daggers at him, he could see that it had had the desired effect.

"Humility is for those who have something to be humble about." Sylar snapped.

"Okay, if you have so little to be humble about, you'll be able to walk out that door"

He pointed to the door in question and didn't try to hide his amusement as Sylar pulled at the metal handle, accomplishing exactly nothing. The next attempt was a wave of the hand that Noah found too much like Obi Wan in Star Wars to be a coincidence. Still nothing. Good. Everything was in place.

"What's wrong, Sylar? A simple door got you stumped?"

Sylar spun around and raised his arm towards his grinning captor.

Noah wondered which of the many stolen powers Sylar was attempting to manifest now. His outstretched hand suggested telekinesis, but it could be almost anything. Not that it really mattered. Noah's primary interest was the look of shock and confusion on Sylar's face.

"What did you do?" A vibration of fear was audible in Sylar's angry tone.

Noah smirked, savouring the moment.

"I have a friend; a concept which I'm sure is foreign to you. He's standing on the other side of the two-way glass, watching everything. He has a power too. Can you guess what he does?"

Sylar looked up at the window behind Noah and lunged, falling heavily against the glass when Bennet moved easily out of the way.

"You're not very good at this are you? Violence I mean. Without your powers, you're almost...impotent." Noah didn't bother to conceal his amusement. Why should he? A monster who'd menaced his family and killed numerous people had just run full tilt into a glass wall. It was almost slapstick.

He watched as Sylar turned and grabbed the table, attempting to push it aside before realizing it was bolted to the floor.

"Not too observant either. As your partner, I think that's something we should work on."

"What the hell are you doing, Bennet?" Sylar snarled, sounding precisely like the scared, trapped animal Noah wanted him to be. But he then paused, apparently waiting for Noah to make the next move.

He learns, thought Noah, that's something to bear in mind.

Sylar was watching him closely as he approached the table, muscles obviously tensed even beneath his shirt. Noah reached the edge, leant forward slowly and paused, waiting for Sylar to lean towards him. The man opposite obliged and Noah punched him hard on the side of the head. Sylar reeled back, obviously suffering from the blow and braced himself against the wall. Noah dragged a chair from beneath the table and sat facing the two-way glass, massaging his right hand a little.

He watched as Sylar began to move his head slowly, opening and closing his jaw with a noticeable wince. Noah mentally noted that he should get a good still image from the CCTV of the sheer confusion on Sylar's face, fading to something like cautious curiosity as he prowled around the table to face Noah.

Still seated, he dodged Sylar's fist and caught his arm. The momentum carried them both forward, all the way to the floor. Noah maintained control of the situation, ending up on Sylar's back, bending his arm in what Noah hoped was an agonizing position.

"You should have had the advantage there. Tell me how you let this happen." 

"Fuck...you."

Each word sounded as though it were being squeezed through a barrier of pain.

"Wrong answer," he replied, increasing the pressure on Sylar's bent elbow, bringing on a yelp of pain.

"I don't know!"

Noah loosened his grip.

"You're in this position now because you're lazy and weak. You steal powers so that you don't have to work at anything, and so that people don't realize just how weak you are." Noah's voice was calm, with a hint of menace "I'm a good two or three inches shorter than you, but as we've just discovered, I am far stronger. Without your powers, you're nothing." A twist of the captured arm emphasized the last statement.

"Fine, Bennet," Sylar spat, still struggling beneath him. "You've made your point."

Noah lowered his voice to a growl. "Oh I haven't even begun to make my point."

Still maintaining his hold on Sylar's wrist with one hand, Noah reached for the handcuffs on his belt. Grabbing at Sylar's free arm, he wrenched it behind his back and cuffed both wrists together.

"I honestly thought it was going to be more difficult than this." Noah laughed getting up and watching as Sylar struggled to roll over. "I thought you'd have a little more muscle under there."

"Fuck you, Bennet!" Sylar shouted, shuffling into a seated position.

"You can keep on asking but I'm sorry, the answer's still no," Noah joked.

Sylar cocked his head to one side, putting Noah on his guard. Powerless though he may be, Sylar was no fool.

"No." Sylar drew out the single syllable. "No you wouldn't fuck me. You save that for your little Claire-bear, don't you?"

Noah took a deep breath and suppressed the burst of rage at hearing Sylar use his daughter's name.  "Cute, coming from  a son of a bitch who killed the woman who raised him." he clarified.

"Don't fucking patronize me!"

Sylar was visibly seething now, and Bennet finally had his weakness.

"Why wouldn't I patronize you? You're like a child; a malleable if somewhat underwhelming juvenile." He knelt closer. "You're pathetic." So caught up in his speech, Noah didn't know anything was wrong until he felt the crack of Sylar's head against his own. Falling on his ass, he cradled his head, seeing white flashes behind his eyelids. He quickly opened his eyes to see Sylar blinking uncomprehendingly.

Noah dragged himself upright and kicked Sylar, hard, between the ribs. Sylar curled round protectively, as though waiting for continued abuse.

Noah stared, furious and then began to laugh quietly. "Was that it? You attack me and you're the one who ends up getting hurt?" Still laughing, he dragged Sylar by the cuffs so that his back was to the table leg. Sitting him upright, Noah quickly released one wrist and slid the cuffs behind the table, re-cuffing the free hand.  He bent down to slap Sylar back from his stupor.

"I want you to concentrate on what I'm about to say. It's important." His tone was uneven and Noah knew that his ability to restrain himself was fading.

Sylar rolled his head back to lean on the table leg and he opened his eyes.

"What?" Sylar slurred. "What's important?"

Bennet pressed his forehead against Sylar's. "I can do this," he breathed, dragging Sylar's jaw down and covering the gaping mouth with his own. He forced his tongue in, feeling where and what he wanted and paying no heed to the choking noises being made. Only as Sylar began to convulse beneath him did he stop, barely even out of breath.

Holding Sylar's head in both hands and dragging it upwards to look directly at him he smiled, the same smile he'd seen Thompson use a hundred times. It promised that only bad things were to come for the recipient.

Sylar seemed to be trying to say something. Noah didn't care what it was and really didn't want to hear it. "I can do more, too." He said, kneeling down to straddle Sylar's legs, and latching on to Sylar's neck. He bit down hard, sucking until Sylar howled beneath him. Noah raised his head to inspect his teeth marks and blew slowly down on them.

Noah assumed Sylar was in pain, but knew from experience that the rush of endorphins could be triggering another reaction. He licked the opposite side of Sylar's neck roughly upwards, curling his tongue at Sylar's jaw line and glanced downwards. A surge of triumph flooded through him as he saw the beginnings of arousal beneath Sylar's cotton pants.

"Above all," growled Noah, grabbing roughly at the growing bump beneath Sylar's fly. "I get to do this." This movement seemed to shock Sylar out of his trance. "Bennet," He said warningly, looking Noah dead in the eye. Noah held his gaze and raised an eyebrow as he began to massage the cuffed man's crotch. Sylar's legs wriggled futilely beneath Noah as his stronger calves and thighs held them in place.

Sylar closed his eyes and began to grind his teeth. Whether willing this to stop or keep going, Noah neither knew nor cared. This wasn't about Sylar's pleasure, whatever the outward appearances might be. As the mound grew beneath his palm, Noah's movement became rougher and faster. Sylar began to grunt and groan until the individual sounds blurred into a continuous noise.

Noah turned to the two-way glass, staring intently at the location he guessed the Haitian to be. He smiled his vindication at the window as Sylar climaxed, screaming to the ceiling. Noah removed his hand and grabbed onto his foe's head again, forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"When you did what you did to Claire," he began and stopped. They both knew what he'd done.

He cut to the chase. "You broke her. You practically raped her. And she thinks that that's it for her, that you can do whatever, whenever and she can't stop you."

Noah bowed his head, pushing the images away; how he let his daughter down, how he wasn't there to protect her. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts. He lifted his head back up, eyes meeting Sylar's.

"And I want you to know how that feels. Because I can do the same to you; whatever, whenever. And what's worse? Is that you'll beg me for it." He spat the last words, released Sylar's head and pulled himself to his feet.

Moving to the door, he turned back and glared at Sylar. "Welcome to Training, you bastard."

*************************************************************************

Noah walked towards the door to the left of the interrogation room; reaching for the handle he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"I think it worked," he said, turning to face the Haitian. "I couldn't have done it without you.

"The Haitian shook his head. "That is not true."

Noah stared suspiciously at his partner, his real partner, the one who had saved him more times than anyone knew. His partner whom he knew better than almost anyone and yet, it seemed, not enough.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I saw what you were planning to do, how you would break him, I left." His partner said, simply.

"When?" Noah demanded, angrily

"When you locked him to the table."

"He could have killed me!" Noah shouted, infuriated beyond belief.

"Yes," the Haitian said without emotion. "But if I had stayed to witness, it would have killed me."

 


End file.
